If The Walls Could Bleed
by Daedalus-18
Summary: My first creepypasta im new to it all so postive reply please


If The Walls Could Bleed

It was like any normal day in our house my mum and dad waking up early to go to work of course being an only child has its advantages like being home schooled.

So normally every morning I'm home alone I usually don't get out of bed till about 10 so sleeping is not much of a concern but the only thing that bugs me is the same slow dripping noise inside my bedroom walls, I didn't even know what was on the other side probably a leaking water pipe so I thought nothing of it and rolled over back into bed and fell asleep.

I fell asleep, and I'm in my dream and I'm in my house down stairs sitting on the living room sofa the TV was on but it was just static, I thought it was on standby but I wasn't interested in watching TV so I press the power button but the TV stayed on so I pressed it again same thing I wonder " maybe I need to use the TV remote " so I found the remote stuffed down the side of the sofa and pressed that power button, nothing I pressed it again then I pressed the buttons to change channel the static stopped and the picture changed to a room with a slow swinging light bulb and as it swung from side to side, in the middle of the room a young man looked about 10 or 11 years old sitting handcuffed to the chair he was sitting on.

I watched slowly leaning more and more towards the TV until he tore is hand out of the handcuff, I recoiled from the TV and knocked in to the sofa behind me the boy on the TV slowly walk towards the light bulb. He was standing beside the light bulb still his head was drooped down with his hair covering his face, as he reached towards the bulb with his un-blooded mangled hand and he stopped the bulb and bent the cord so it faced the wall in front of him.

As he dragged himself closer to the wall as he reached the wall he used his undamaged hand and gripped his other hand's wrist and twist his hand off letting blood squirt on the wall, I fell back with my hand over my mouth trying to supress the sickness in my stomach.

As he used the stump of his hand to write on the wall in thick red blood "soon your wall will bleed and you will do the same ". At this I snapped awake my body dripping with sweat, as I wiped the sweat from my forehead I looked at my hand with blurry eyes and when my eyes adjusted the whole of my middle finger was bleeding profusely, I swallowed so hard my throat felt like I was choking, I jumped from my bed into the bathroom and stuck my finger under the cold tap and tried to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't stop so I phone my mum and told her what happen to my finger she sounded shocked and told me to wrap my finger to try and stop the bleeding.

I put the phone down and found the first aid box in the kitchen and wrap the bandages round my finger, but the sharp pain of the cut stung so I took some painkillers to try and ease the pain I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, I stared at my finger the blood was seeping into the bandage and the pain didn't stop to the point of feeling dizzy and I slowly fell into unconsciousness on the sofa.

When I woke my mum was pressing cold bandages on to my arm to my horror my arm had the same sized cut up my arm which I could feel was connected to the cut on my finger, I felt ill and my head was spinning and I felt my arm pulsing and I felt myself standing up without me trying, my mum told me to sit on the sofa but I felt my mind bending and I felt something snap then I had no control over my body as if I was possessed, my mum back away from me as my body turned to look at her.

I felt my other arm open as my body dashed towards my mother and my hand clamped round her throat ,I desperately try to stop myself from choking her but I couldn't stop myself and soon my body's hand was holding the cold lifeless body of my mother, my possessed body threw the body to the ground and started to unwrap the bandages on my arm the pain was unbearable but I couldn't stop, when the bandages came off my arm was black like rotted flesh and my other hand gripped my wrist and began twisting the pain was unfathomable, but in the back of my mind I remembered the dream and before I could piece together I tore my own hand off.

I screamed in my mind and with the stump of my hand bleeding I began writing on the wall and I wrote "Your walls are bleeding and so are you "as I stepped away from the wall, I was barely awake before my possessed body rose the sharp bone fragment on the stump of my hand and sliced my throat open, and I felt my body be released from whatever had control and I slowly bled to death on the floor.


End file.
